


Traitor

by dptullos



Category: Vorkosigan Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dptullos/pseuds/dptullos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Traitor

It was a rather nice prison cell. 

Certainly much nicer than the previous one. Count Vordrozda’s men had locked him in one of the old cells beneath Cockroach Central, a tiny, freezing room barely larger than a closet. They probably would have disposed of him soon enough. Lieutenant Jacques Moreau was a man of no particular importance, a loose end who could be quietly removed without the need for a public trial. 

That was less likely now, though he wouldn’t say it was impossible. Director Illyan was not a particularly merciful man, and he had never been forgiving to traitors. Jacques would argue that he had never betrayed the Emperor, but there was no disputing that he had betrayed the Director. If he was very lucky, he might be able to escape with a dishonorable discharge rather than a firing squad. 

At least he was comfortable while he was awaiting his sentence. He was in one of the newer cells, with running water, a comfortable bed, and even a handful of books. The kind of place where you put a Vor suspect who might end up being released in the end, not a junior officer suspected of plotting against his superiors. Jacques thought his current placement was a result of confusion; if he had turned against Illyan, why would Count Vordrozda have accused him of treasonously plotting with the Director? His current circumstances made for a useful compromise until his superiors decided whether he deserved a promotion or a court-martial. 

The door handle turned, and Jacques rose to his feet, coming to attention. Training and habit kept any expression off his face, even as two armed guards entered the room, nerve disruptors trained on his chest. He was a small, elderly man, but ImpSec paranoia spared no one. They watched Jacques as if he might spring on them and seize their weapons, though any one of the huge men could have broken him in half with one hand. 

Director Simon Illyan walked into the room behind them. “Leave us,” he said coldly. The guards obeyed without hesitation, and the door slammed shut behind them. Jacques had expected a senior officer, even the Head of Domestic Affairs, but not the Director. He forced a small, polite smile onto his face, but Illyan’s features were set in stone. 

“You were spying on Prime Minister Vorkosigan,” Illyan told him. “I thought it was Vordrozda’s work, my own men corrupted to his service, but you weren’t working for Vordrozda. When Admiral Hessman took control of Imperial Security, you wiped your records before he could seize them.” 

Jacques simply nodded. He’d thought that the Admiral might shoot him on the spot. Fortunately, Count Vordrozda had thought he might be of some use in the future, if he could be convinced to join their little conspiracy. Jacques had a great deal of information about Aral Vorkosigan. Suitably twisted and altered, it might have helped to convince the Emperor of Vordrozda’s accusations. 

Illyan said, “Explain your actions.” Jacques looked at the Director, knowing that his next words might damn him. But if he was to be condemned, he wouldn’t whimper and beg for ImpSec’s nonexistent mercy. 

“When Count Vortala was the Prime Minister, I watched him for any signs of treasonous plots,” Jacques said calmly. “Naturally I did the same for Prime Minister Vorkosigan. ImpSec has spied on the High Vor for as long as we’ve existed, sir. That’s  _ why  _ we exist.” 

The Director had an admirable poker face, but even he couldn’t hide the brief flare of anger in his eyes. “You acted without the knowledge of your superiors,” he replied. “Without my authorization.”

“Yes, sir.” Jacques paused, considering his next words carefully. “Why didn’t you order it, sir?”

Illyan did not answer. Of course, he did not have to answer the questions of a disgraced junior officer, but Jacques thought there might be a reason he was down here himself. “I know for a fact that Captain Negri was watching Vorkosigan very closely during the Regency. A powerful Regent- or a Prime Minister- is one of the most dangerous threats to a young, unproven Emperor.” 

The Director said sharply, “It wasn’t your decision to make,  _ Lieutenant _ .” 

“No, sir,” Jacques agreed. “It was yours. Director Illyan was a good and loyal servant to Regent Vorkosigan when the Regent held the Imperial power and spoke with the Emperor’s Voice. And when he stepped down- when Emperor Gregor assumed the duties of his office- who did Director Illyan report to?” 

The title had changed, but the power hadn’t shifted. The Ministers and the Imperial Service went on taking orders from Aral Vorkosigan, the Counts politely ignored the young Emperor, and even ImpSec, supposedly the most loyal of all, answered to the Prime Minister. Vordrozda’s accusations against Vorkosigan had been absurd because the Prime Minister had no reason to attempt a coup. He’d already succeeded.

From a legal perspective, his actions were indefensible. Director Illyan had every right to throw Jacques out of ImpSec into a cell, or even a shallow grave. If you looked at things in the manner of the Old Vor, though, considering not the letter of the law but the spirit of an oath...well.

He met the eyes of Director Illyan, and in the end it was Illyan who looked away. “You will resign tonight,” the Director commanded. His lips turned up in something that was not a smile. “Disobedience to your commanding officer is a court-martial offense, but I find that I cannot bring those charges against you in good faith.” 

He bowed his head in gratitude, and when he lifted it the Director was gone. The cell door stood open, and Jacques could walk forth a free man. He was alive, Gregor Vorbarra was safe and well, and he was truly grateful to Director Illyan. 

And to Director Illyan’s Emperor. 


End file.
